The development of a first-rate laboratory animal care and use program is the specific and immediate aim of the University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC). This goal is being pursued through improving management, personnel training, facilities and equipment. The primary result of these efforts will be the accreditation of the program by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care. Also, the long-range objectives are to establish a comprehensive program that has facilities, research support capabilities and the flexibility to accommodate expansion, changes in research emphasis, and meet escalating animal welfare requirements. The program is expected to produce quality laboratory animals for the KUMC biomedical research program which will impact progress toward solving health problems of national concern. The scope of the KUMC animal research and education programs involves an investment of over $6.8 million in external grants, 11 research programs, over 100 investigators and 225-250 research projects per year. KUMC has progressed toward the realization of many of the improvement goals. Construction of a new 5.5 million dollar animal care facility was completed in June, 1989. Use of the facility will be scheduled upon approval of the mechanical systems by the state. Also, KUMC Administration has focused on and supported improvements in personnel training and management practices. The laboratory animal program is still in need of funds for addition equipment. This grant request is directed toward those equipment items needed to make the program eligible for accreditation. Categorically, equipment requirements include surgical, laboratory, cagewash, caging, and other animal use and research support equipment.